


Cat and Mouse Game

by BloodRoseNinja



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Boys Kissing, I don't know how to rate this, I mean really old, I'm terrible, M/M, old fan fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseNinja/pseuds/BloodRoseNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What. You do don't like my game? I get to chase you, and when I catch you, your mine..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse Game

Pierce sat peacefully on the full grass meadow, the one that rests between The Hatter's Mansion and the Amusement Park. He heard some quick movement, before he could do anything, someone or thing pounced at him, making him tumble a few feet back. He landed heavily on his back when someone pinning his arms separated and his legs together. Pierce's hat landed peacefully behind them.

"B-Boris?..." Pierce stammered, his breath caught in his throat. _This is the first time I got caught!_

"Tag! Your it!" Boris said with a federal smile. He looked over the shivering mouse below him, seeing the dormouse struggled made his smile grow wider. Boris bended closer toward his prey...

"W-Wait!" Pierce yelped out suddenly, making Boris stop and look back up.

"What is it?" Boris asked, he was being interrupted.

"Why do you do this?" Pierce asked, hoping to make up time for an escape plan or rescue, either one will do. He received a confused look from the feline. "I mean, trying to capture me? Chase me?" Pierce yelled, his whole body shock, he held back tears.

"Please! Don't cry!" Boris cried out, _what?_ Pierce looked at him. Boris bent down and look at Pierce's green eyes. "Please don't cry." Pierce looked over Boris, his yellow eyes clouded back tears, his mouth was an upsetting frown, and his cat ears were bent down. Boris leaned forward towards, Pierce closed his eyes expecting to feel bites and scratches, but he felt Boris' lips brush ghostly against his. Pierce slowly opened eyes.

"B-Boris what are you-" Pierce was interrupted by Boris placing his lips against Pierce. He gasped during the kiss, which allowed Boris to access to Pierce's full mouth, his hooked tongue roamed around Pierce's mouth. Pierce wanted to whimper because Boris' tongue felt rough against his, but since his mouth was occupied he started to struggle. Boris stopped the kiss and looked at Pierce worried, _I am doing anything wrong?_

"P-Pierce, whats wrong? I am hurting you?" Boris asked the mouse below him. Pierce noticed that when Boris stopped kissing he wanted him back so much. Seeing Pierce wasn't responding, Boris started to panic. "Pierce! Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, but can you..." Pierce asked staggering on the last part. Boris smiled and let go of Pierce's arms. He bend down and gave Pierce a quick kiss on the lips.

"God, I love you so much Pierce." Boris whispered before giving Pierce a long kiss on the lips. Pierce gripped Boris hair gently in his hands, to deepen the kiss with the cat. Pierce roamed his tail around Boris' legs, moving up to his torso and wrapped around the slim body. Boris softly moaned in the kiss, he stopped and glanced at Pierce.

"Someone's eager." Boris smirked at Pierce who blushed crimson red.

"Shut up-" Pierce stammered, his face going beating red. "Why do you chase me?" Pierce asked when Boris pulled him up in a sitting position, he began to playfully lick and nibbled Pierce's ear.

"What. You do don't like my game? I get to chase you, and when I catch you, your mine..." Boris said smiling, whispering the last part lustfully. Pierce felt a shiver run down his spine. _Me being caught by Boris?_ He was attempted to say yes, but he was scared and doubtful.

"Let me help you decide..." Boris said with his hot breath against Pierce's right ear.

"What..." Pierce asked in confusion before he felt Boris wrapped his tail around Pierce, pinning his wrists behind his back. "Wait!? Boris..."

"Shh..your playing my game, I caught you." Boris said smiling, placing his finger on Pierce's lips to silent him. He kissed Pierce on the lips, letting their tongues danced around each other, he moved his hands down to undo Pierce's jacket. Which fell effortless to the ground, and Boris started to remove the long sleeve sweater. Boris stop the kiss.

"B-Boris..." Pierce moaned Boris' name when his noticed the kiss stopped.

"You wear too much clothing," Boris pouted, "I mean come on, a jacket, a sweater, a shirt..."

"And you don't wear that much clothing at all." Pierce smirked as he perked a kiss on Boris' lips.

"Shh, your my prisoner." Boris playfully demanded as his face turned beat red from embarrassment. "And why does that concern you?"

"Your showing off your beautiful abs." Pierce pouted, making him adorable. Boris mumbled something about something about being protective. "Looks who talking."

Boris was able to unbutton the rest of the sweater, his hands ghostly traveled up Pierce's stomach. Pierce moaned and leaned against Boris boa. _It's so soft..._

"So?" Boris asked stopped at one of Pierce's nipple and flicked it, getting a half struggled moan from the mouse.

"P-Please let my hands go." Pierce begged softly into Boris' boa, the feline smiled and gently released the mouse's hands. Pierce snuggled into Boris' chest as he felt slim but strong arms wrapped around him. "Yeah, I like the game too."

**Author's Note:**

> So old fanfiction I posted a good 4 years ago on my fanfiction account (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2036671/BloodRoseNinja). I may re do at some point in time. So if the grammar and stuff is horrible, remember that was 4 years ago.


End file.
